


Lost Souls in Revelry

by AdorableDoom



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Past Violence, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Romance, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDoom/pseuds/AdorableDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However it ends, they've got each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Souls in Revelry

**Author's Note:**

> Contains potential spoilers for Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. Descriptions of injuries and reference to violence.

    The alarm was still blaring but it seemed far away, like she was listening from somewhere deep under the water. Hearing was the last sense a person loses. Jyn tries not to think about that. The world around her was hazy; blurred. She forces it back into focus each time it starts to faded away but each time it gets harder and harder to do so.   
"We're nearly there," she heard herself saying, barely aware that she had spoken. If she hadn't been strapped into the pilot's seat she probably would've fallen to the floor. Silence. "Cassian," she called out, louder this time. He was half slumped over in the copilot's seat beside her.   
      Blood had soaked through his shirt, turning tan into a grisly crimson nightmare. No response. "Cassian!" Jyn yelled over the blaring alarm, more desperately this time. He'd been breathing when she had drug him aboard the battered ship, Jyn was sure of it. Barely conscious but alive.   
       The cockpit is silent save for the blaring alarm and the dangerous straining of the damaged hyperdrive as the ship struggled through the blackness of space and then a faint groan as Cassian shifted slightly so that he was slumped back against the seat rather slumped forward. "We'll be lucky if we get there at all . . . .the way you fly," he said, actually smiling wanly over at her. Jyn laughed but it came out sounding more like a sob as relief flooded through her, chasing away exhaustion and panic. She wasn't in any pain now though she probably should've been. She wasn't as worried about that she maybe should've been.   
      "You're welcome to take over," she joked, lying back against her own seat although she kept a firm grip on the shaking controls. The ship was jerking so violently she was amazed it hadn't broken apart around them. "If I could move I might take you up on that," he laughed. All the color had left his face, turning his skin an ugly, ashen grey but he was still smiling at her. The ship dropped abruptly out of hyperspace with a bone shaking jolt that caused them both to cry out in pain.   
        The sky around them was filled with glittering stars as far as the eye could see but not much else. Every glittering light that had still been working albeit there hadn't been many had gone dark. The ship was dead. It had been Bodhi's ship, had only truly worked for him and without him there was no getting it started again and they both knew that. Fumbling slightly, Jyn activated the distress call and laid back in her seat.   
       "They'll find us," she promised. Her voice sounded small, hollow, even to her own ears. "Yeah, of course they will," Cassian said with obvious false confidence, his own voice quiet and pained. She was so tired. It had been so long since she had truly slept.   
Jyn at last let her hands drop from the dead controls, hands aching from gripping them so tightly. She reached out; numb, bloodied fingers searching for Cassian beside her. Desperately seeking an anchor. Cassian seized her hand in his own weakened grip, tethering her to the here and now. For however long they had left.   
     "We did it," he said after a moment. "We did," she agreed. Jyn hadn't expected the thought to bring her the comfort it did. Cassian still held the battered black handled box on his lap. Utterly unassuming but important beyond words. Hope.   
      Survival. Even if they . . . The Alliance would hear their distress call, would find the plans. It was getting harder to breathe now. The taste of rusted metal filled her mouth. It wouldn't be long now.   
      Jyn fixed her fading gaze on Cassian. The corners of her vision flicked like a dying bulb. She doesn't want to leave him. That's the worst of it. She wants so badly to stay here with him because she loves him.   
     She loves him so damn much. "Cassian, I--" The words won't come out right. Jyn coughs, forces blood and bile from her lungs as her mouth struggled around sluggishly formed words. There's so much she wants to say to him, to make sure he knows just in case this is her last chance to tell him.   
   I don't want to die.  
   I'm scared.  
   I love you.  
   I love you so much.  
   Cassian gripped her hand with the little strength he had left, offering her a weak smile. "I know," he whispered, "me too." Jyn can feel herself fading, slipping into a darkness that she knows there's no coming back from this time. The world swirled and gradually began to fade away. Jyn doesn't fight it this time, she simply gripped Cassian's hand with the little strength she had left as she let her eyes fall closed.

  "Sergeant Erso! Sergeant Erso can you hear me!"  
  "Does she have a pulse?"  
  "She's breathing!"  
   There were hands moving her, sending sharp jolts of agony shooting through her battered body. "She's coming to! Sergeant Erso, can you hear me?" A face swam into the darkness above her. Young, dark haired in a violently orange flight suit. Rebellion symbol on their shoulder.   
    They'd heard the distress call. They'd found them. "Cassian? Where's Cassian?" The words sounded grabbled and nonsensical even to her own ears but Jyn forced them out none the less. Jyn turned her head in the direction she thought Cassian had been.  
    Cassian sagged in the copilot's seat beside her while another orange clad pilot, this one also young and dark haired but with a small mustache struggled with the straps. He wasn't moving. "We need to move her, she's lost too much blood," the pilot above Jyn was saying, voice urgent. "Shara, help me get her up!" Hands moved under her and firestorms of white hot pain washed over her as Jyn was lifted from the ground where they had laid her.  
Jyn struggled against them. "Cassian. . . You need to take him first!" She wasn't leaving him. Not now. Not ever.   
     The pilot had gotten Cassian free and eased him onto the floor beside her. If it wasn't for the blood covering him he almost looked as if he were sleeping. His chest wasn't moving.    "You need to take him first! He has the plans! You need to take him! Take him!" More hands, so many hands moved under her once more, restrained her weak fists and struggles as they lifted her onto a makeshift stretcher.   
     "He's not breathing!" someone called out. Jyn was crying now but barely registered it. She couldn't see Cassian now, he'd been converged upon by a mass of frantic, shouting green and orange clad pilots. There was no one left but the two of them. Please, please, she begged, whether it was out loud or in a silent, desperate prayer she couldn't say and didn't care, let him be okay.   
    I don't care what happens to me. Just please let him be okay. That was her last coherent thought before letting the darkness swallow her once more.

  
     The world had melted into a confusing mess bathed in shades of green and blue. She was weightless and yet not. Pain. There had been so much pain before, fire racing through her veins and consuming her. There was no pain here, wherever here was, only the strange sense that she was floating yet somehow tethered in place.  
    Jyn preferred this weightless oblivion to the agony she'd left behind. And then the light, the terrible burning light had come rushing in once more. Everything was too bright, the world burning in terrible, brilliant agony that was threatening to consume her. There was a sharp pain in her arm, something stuck inside it and she struggled at yank it out but her fingers felt numb, useless. The confusing mess of blues and greens had become a blinding whiteness.   
      ** _Krennic, an ugly burning white hole against the glittering blue ocean and golden sand. Her father on his knees before him. Defiant, even at the end as the director drew his blaster._** She closed her eyes, looked away, afraid it would burn her alive. **_The street had exploded around them, debris and broken bodies flying around them like dust caught in a sharp gust of wind. Jyn doesn't think, she grabs Cassian and yanks him down with her just as he reached to do the same. They hit the ground with a bone jarring impact, her arm covering him and his covering her._**  
    Her lungs burned as she took a painful, shuddering breath as she was lifted up. She struggled against the hands holding her. Let me go, she wants to say but can't seem to get the words out. Slowly, the world shifts back into view, unfamiliar faces coming slowly into focus. "Jyn!"   
     Cassian. It's Cassian. He's here, he's here and he's okay. With shaking arms she reached out to him. He pulls her carefully into his arms and holds her close as she returns the gesture in earnest.  
      He's crying and Jyn thinks she might be too but she doesn't care. She feels raw and battered, tired in a way that makes every part of her ache but none of that matters. He's here and so is she. That's enough. 

     The lounge in the medical center is small but the massive transparisteel window looked out over the seemingly endless sea of green that was Yavin 4. It had been chosen by the Alliance because it had little value either economic or strategic to the Empire as what little minerals it had been mined by the Republic years earlier. The moon was peaceful, quiet, untouched by either the Clone Wars or the current one. Well, it had been at least. The Battle of Yavin as it was being called, had been fought above them while Jyn and Cassian had been submerged in bacta after the Alliance had located them.  
    Half dead, it had taken them weeks to recovery. But the impossible mission had succeeded. The plans had made it into the hands of the Alliance. They had won the battle but the war was far from over. Still, it was nice to pretend, to sit together in the lounge, content to let the doctors and the medial droids keep the world at bay.   
    "We could just go," Cassian said as they sat side by side watching the sunset, "get on a ship and just fly somewhere." They were seldom apart these days. Jyn smiled faintly, resting her head on his shoulder. "We could be pirates," she suggested, "spice runners, smugglers." Cassian laughed, leaning his head to rest against hers, "Sounds like a bad holodrama. Two Rebels in Love."   
     It's a nice thought, beautiful and tempting even. Just the two of them and the galaxy at their fingertips. They could go anywhere, do anything. And maybe she would've done that once but she wasn't the same person the Alliance had pulled off the streets. The Empire had taken her family from her, both the one she had been born into and the one she had found and they were doing the same thing to billions of people.   
     They couldn't let that happen. Cassian clasped her hand in his, gripping it tightly. The war wasn't over, not by half and they both knew it. And they had to keep fighting for those who couldn't, those who had given their lives to get them here. Jyn sat up so abruptly it made her wince as her aching body protest at the action, a sudden, half-crazed thought occurring to her.   
    "Marry me," she said suddenly. Cassian stared at her as if she'd sprouted two heads. "Wha--?" "I love you," she said, gripping both his hands in hers, "you love me . . . ." "Most days anyway," Cassian joked with a faint grin.   
     Jyn rolled her eyes. This was either the best idea she'd ever had or possibly one of the worst. Either way, she needed to say this. "We nearly died, hell, we might still die. And if that happens I want to be married to you." Cassian's shock softened into understanding and he smiled softly.   
    "Yes. Yeah, yes, let's get married," he said after a moment. Jyn's face erupted into a massive smile and she flung her arms around his neck, hugging him as close as she possibly could.

  
    "Excuse me? Your Highness?"  
    Leia turned towards the unfamiliar voice that had called out to her in the bustling hanger. The sight before her is so utterly bizarre that it actually took her aback. Standing before her in matching white medical clothes and leaning with their arms around each other like contestants in a three legged race (if the way they looked was any indication it was probably the only thing keeping them upright at all) were none other than Captain Cassian and Sergeant Jyn Erso themselves. Leia had seen them when they're ship had been recovered. Battered, beaten and barely clinging to life.   
    The soul survivors of the mission to steal the Death Star plans. The reason they were standing here at all. Although they looked slightly better than they had when they had been brought back to the base it was obvious they weren't fully recovered yet. They had also drawn one hell of a crowd as nearly all the passersby had stopped to stare at the pair in undisguised awe.   
    "I--yes?" "We were wondering if you could, that is if you have a moment . . . ." Captain Andor began nervously. Sergeant Erso rolled her eyes fondly. "Could you marry us? Please?" she added as an afterthought. If Leia thought she was taken aback before it was nothing compared to the utter shock she felt a second after the words were spoken.   
"What right now?"  
     The two exchanged a look and shrugged. "Yeah, now works," Captain Andor said and Sergeant Erso nodded in agreement. Leia stared at the battered pair, wondering if perhaps they'd hit their heads at some point during their journey back. She opened her mouth to tell them that, first off, she wasn't sure she even HAD the authority to marry ANYONE and second were they out of their minds! But then she stopped.   
    The two been through hell, had fought their way back through a nightmare the likes of which few people would ever be able to imagine. And yet they were still there. The Alliance had won a major victory, yes, but they had also suffered great losses and would probably suffer more in the months and years to come. The road ahead was going to be long, difficult and bloody. Why deny a few moments of happiness here and there?   
    "I can't say as I've ever preformed a wedding before Captain," she said with a faint smile which the two returned. "Well, we'd be honored to be the first," Captain Andor said with a grin. A substantial crowd had gathered now, all of whom were chattering excitedly. Well, Leia thought dryly, that takes care of the witnesses.   
     "All right, um, do you Captain Cassian Andor, take Sergeant Jyn Erso as your partner in marriage?" Leia said. Yes, she made that up completely but it sounded like something an actual officiant might say. "Yes, I do, I do," Captain Andor said, smiling widely. "And do you Sergeant Jyn Erso take Captain Cassian Andor as your--" "Yes, yes," Sergeant Erso said before Leia had even finished speaking.   
      Leia chuckled, "Well, then I herby by declare you married." The pair, still leaning on each other rather heavily, kissed as the crowd around them erupted in celebration. Jyn and Cassian clung to each other in the middle of the crowded hanger, barely aware of the cheers and shouts that had erupted around them. However it ended, whatever happened, they would have each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how marriage vows, if there are any which I think there might have been in Legends, go in the Star Wars universe so I just kinda winged it. This movie isn't even out yet and I'm in Rogue One hell. Title comes from Ambassador X's song Renegades.


End file.
